


Dozing Off

by forestofsecrets



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Other, Short & Sweet, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets
Summary: You manage to coax Masato into taking some time to catch up on some well needed rest.
Relationships: Hijirikawa Masato/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Dozing Off

**Author's Note:**

> This spawned from another story I'm working on that involves Masa and the overarcing theme of relaxation. Though, the base theme for that story changed so I took the relaxation theme and turned it into this. This story is a lot cuter than the story it came from.
> 
> I actually prefer Masa with blue eyes, opposed to purple.
> 
> Made on 05/03/2020.

You had learned early on that getting Masato to relax was task in itself. But somehow, it was a task you had managed. Be it from the fingers you were weaving through his hair or the warmth that was transmitted from the physical contact, you had managed to get Masato relaxed enough to doze off.

With his head on your lap that required you to remain still, there wasn’t much for you to do. Your plans for the day were postponed until Masato woke but that didn’t bother you in the least. He needed the rest; everyone knew he had a tendency to overwork himself. All those early days and late nights were bound to catch up with him at some point. You were just glad it was now rather than on stage.

Your thoughts drifted as you gently combed through loose blue strands of hair. A soft fondness was building within you and it brought a smile to your face. If only Masato could see himself now, calm and serene. He said he was usually but tended to overlook his stubborn streak. It was made worse through certain interactions, in particular with a certain blond, and a frown practically lived on his face. But he was restful now, claimed by sleep. It let some of his more handsome features be highlighted and your hand temporarily left his head to touch his cheek.

It caused Masato to sigh and turn to the side, still very much asleep. His skin twitched and jumped under your fingertips, ticklish even in sleep. You lingered by his jaw, tracing it. Strong and masculine, your fingers were led up to his ear, hidden behind a curtain of hair. You tucked the hair behind, needing to repeat the action twice to completely keep the hair there. 

All the while, his chest was rising and falling in a steady pattern. Still deep in the throes of sleep, Masato was oblivious to your touching and preening. In your opinion, the longer he was out for, the better. It was just after noon regardless; a little nap wouldn’t throw off his regular sleep schedule for the night anyways. Besides, it gave you some time to do some admiring. If you tried to do this while he was awake, he’d likely blush and sputter and trip over himself. Taking this time was pleasing and it nearly made you want to close your eyes yourself.

But you resisted that urge and time ticked on. The room stilled; your heartbeat slowed to a content pace. Your hand returned to bury itself in his hair, carefully parting in one way. You pet his head absentmindedly, keeping up the rhythm until there was a change.

Sleepy eyes opened and greeted you with a deep blue. Looking down on him, you gave him a greeting of your own. “Good afternoon.” Your actions didn’t stop, letting him wake to a pleasant sensation.

He swallowed, still coming out of it. Masato gazed up at you, recognition flickering over his face as he likely just realized that he fell asleep. “Good afternoon.” He returned your greeting, always the polite one. “How long was I…?” 

“Asleep? Not long.” Long enough for the rest to be felt. You could see the drowsiness in the way he moved with long blinks and lazy stretches. “Do you want to rest some more?” There was a persuasive petting paired with your suggestion, never stopping in your massage. Masato had a stubborn streak indeed but you were able to sneak past it in most cases. 

The more your fingers sifted through his hair, the more his eyelids drooped back down. “Maybe,” Masato started, sighing, already losing the battle, “maybe a bit more.” A bit more was something you could do, encouraging him silently by continuing your repetitive motions. “Just a bit more.” He gave in, closing his eyes once more. With your slow, kind strokes of his hair, he was eased back into the realm of dreams.

Getting Masato to relax was no easy task but by now, you had gotten it down to a science.

**Author's Note:**

> Masa works himself too hard. It likely doesn't feel like it because the body does get used to it. But once a moment is taken to relax, that is when the exhaustion can be felt. That's why he needs to be reminded to slow down and take some time to enjoy the day, even if that time is spent dozing. I looked through my files and I have a few older stories like this one (featuring Masa and a reader) that I haven't posted. I think that they're a little nonsensical (abstract) than my usual stuff so I haven't bothered to upload them.
> 
> I wanna write a flower viewing story soon. The cherry blossoms are blooming in Toronto and I have been wanting to write a story with this theme for a while!


End file.
